The Tower in the Wood
by chuck3397
Summary: Once Upon a time in an enchanted forest filled with all the characters we know... or think we know. There once was a girl named Rapunzel. Here is how her story goes...
1. Flower Gleam and Glow

**Chapter 1 – Flower Gleam and Glow **

The night air was cool as a man pulled a heavy bucket out of the well outside of his little cottage in the woods. He took the bucket and wiped his brow with his sleeve before making his way towards the door. He opened it and walked in, placing the bucket on a wooden table.

"Helen?" he called into the house. He began to move towards the stairs that lead up to their bedroom. He saw that the door was open just a crack. The man opened the door and found Helen, his wife, standing by an open window, her blonde hair flowing backwards in the wind. Her eyes were closed as she felt the brisk wind brush over her face.

"Helen?" the man asked once more, moving into the room towards his wife. He placed his hands on both of her shoulders and kissed her warm neck, then her cheek, and her forehead, "What's wrong?"

"The child," Helen responded, not opening her eyes, "I fear for its survival."  
The man cocked a brow and stood next to his wife. Helen leaned into her husband, wrapping her arms around him. As did he, placing his chin upon her head and stroking her golden locks.

"Everything will be all right, Helen," her husband assured her, "You need not worry."

"Damien, how can you be so sure?" Helen questioned, pulling away from him to look up into his handsome face.

"I have hope," the man – Damien- replied, his green eyes gleaming, "Hope is stronger than even our greatest fears," Helen still looked up at him with doubt in her eyes, "Our child will survive," he whispered, resting her forehead against his. His shoulder length brown hair covered them like a curtain as he spoke, "I promise. And when I promise something, Helen... I never break it."

Helen grinned, knowing that statement to be true. It was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him. Helen sighed and leaned into her husband, kissing him tenderly on the lips. He kissed her back with the same passion, with the same love. _True love_.

Suddenly, a pain began to grow in Helen's stomach. She ignored it at first and continued to kiss her husband, but the pain became agonizing. It was a pain she had never experienced before. She only knew of one thing that could have caused it.

Helen pulled away from her husband quickly.

"What?" he asked worriedly, "What is it?"

She tried to speak, but the pain was too much. She held her stomach, feeling as if she might pass out, "Baby," she managed to say in a strangled voice, "The baby."

Her husband gasped, nodding his head, "Al right," he said, "Just- just hold on," he picked her up, sweeping her off the floor and into his arms. He carried her over to their bed and placed her in it.

"DOC!" he called, "DOC!"

A short dwarf with a grey beard and little spectacles that sat on the tip of his nose hurried into the room immediately. He didn't need Damien to say anything to understand the situation. He nodded his head and ran out of the room.

"Sneezy, Grumpy," he called. Two dwarves looked up to where they had heard Doc's voice, "Fetch some water and towels."

Sneezy, sneezed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and then running for the bucket that Damien had placed there earlier. He tried to lift it, but he wasn't strong enough.

"For goodness sakes," Grumpy mumbled as he came to Sneezy and lifted the bucket up effortlessly, "Go get the towels, snot brain."

The dwarves got all the supplies that Doc asked for and Helen began to have her baby. Damien sat by her side, clutching her hand as she cried out in pain. Doc patted a wet cloth to her forehead, but the hot sweat kept pouring down her face.

"She's burning," Doc observed, feeling her forehead. Helen looked as drained as she felt. Her skin was paling, turning as white as the sheets beneath her. Doc pulled away from her, sorrow on his face.

"What?" Damien asked, extremely concerned, "What's wrong?"

"It is either her or the child," Doc said grimly, "I do not believe dear Helen will last this."  
Damien looked down at his wife, who stroked his face gently with her hand.

"The baby," she said so quietly that Damien could only just hear her. Her voice was weak and not her own, "You promised... the baby."

Damien felt tears stream down his face as he watched his wife slowly dying before him. He needed her. He needed Helen. He knew nothing about taking care of a child. He promised Helen a family. He doesn't break his promises.

"There has to be a way, Doc," Damien said, desperately.

Doc tapped his lips with his fingers in thought. His eyes widened as a light bulb flicked on in his brain, "There is a herb. It is called a Rapunzel flower. It is golden and not hard to miss."

"Where can I find it?"

"Over the wall," Doc replied, pointing to the thick stone wall that separated their sweet little cottage from a large mansion. It is said that a great sorcerer lives there, "He makes deals, Damien," Doc warned, "And he - much like how you are with promises - doesn't break them."

"I shall go at once," Damien said, rising from his wife's bed side, and grabbing a black cape. He swung it over his shoulders and put the hood up. He strapped a sword around his waist and grabbed a line of rope. Before he left, he came to Helen and kissed her on the lips gently, "I will save you and our child. I promise," he kissed her once more before he stalked out of the room and out of the little cottage in the woods.

* * *

Damien got to the edge of the wall. It was dark out now as the night closed in. He pulled the rope off of his shoulder and made a loop. He swung the rope over his head and threw it up at the wall. The rope swung over, catching on a loose piece of stone. Damien tugged on it, making sure that it was secure. He then held on, placing his foot on the stone wall. He quietly began to climb up the wall the same way Stealthy taught him. Once he got to the top, he hopped down into the grass.

He stood up straight, looking about the perimeter. A huge garden lay before him. Flowers of all colours, shapes, and sized grew in the garden. Massive mushrooms grew in a patch next to pumpkins that were the size of a carriage. Behind the beautiful garden was the mansion. It was tall with dark stone. Several windows were placed along the front, but Damien could not see through them. _He makes deals, Damien. And he, much like how you are with promises, doesn't break them_, Damien sighed as he remembered Doc's warning. He was going to have to be quiet. Get the flower and get out.

Damien began to search through the grass and plants that covered the perimeter. He scouted every root, every herb, and every flower and could not find the golden flower that Doc had told him about. Damien was not about to give up just yet. He moved closer towards the mansion, pressing his back up against the stone. A light shone through a crack in the dark curtain. Damien got down on his knees and peeked into the window. There, sitting in a glass case, was a golden flower. The Rapunzel Flower.

A grin formed on Damien's face as his hope grew. The only thing he needed to do now was get into the mansion. He crawled over to the door and reached for the handle. He found that the door was unlocked. _Odd_, Damien thought,_ you'd think a sorcerer would remember to lock his own door_. Damien pushed the door even with the bad feeling that grew inside of his chest. He needed that flower and he was going to do everything in his power to get it. To save his wife and child.

Damien walked through the corridor and into a main room. A long wooden table was there and strange items surrounded it. There was a platform with several wands, a tea cup with a little chip in it that sat in a glass case, and in the back corner of the room was a spinning wheel. Damien tiptoed into the room, looking around him to make sure he wasn't being followed. It was then that he spotted it. It was his flower. Damien smiled and moved towards the glass case. The flower glowed like the sun. It was bright and very beautiful. Damien looked over his shoulder, once more making sure he was alone, before he lifted the glass case up. He placed the cover on the floor and picked up the flower.

"Rapunzel," he smiled.

He then turned, still staring at the flower. He almost didn't notice the sharp sword that was pointed in his face. Immediately, Damien drew his and slashed at the blade in his face. The man on the other end swung the sword in a swooping circle towards Damien's chest. He jumped out of the way; about to bring his sword down upon the other man, but his blade began to burn in his hands. Damian dropped the sword, gasping as he stared down at his burnt hand.

"Stop!" a woman shouted. Damien squinted, trying to make out the figures in the room, but he could not. It was too dark. The only light came from the flower that sat in the palm of his hand. The room was suddenly lit up. Flames burned on the chandelier above them and on the torches that surrounded the walls.

Damien starred the man that he had fought up and down. He had matted hair that looked greasy almost. His face was covered in scales, his nails dirty and sharp, and his eyes, his eyes were like a dragon's. They were big with slits down the middle, but his pupils were like pits now as he stared at Damien in fury.

"You have trespassed on private property, dearie," the man said in a strange voice that didn't even sound human. Chills ran down Damien's spine as this man spoke. It was the sorcerer. But he was much more than that. Damien had heard tales of him, dark tales of him.

"You," Damien said, "You're the Dark One?"

"Rrrumpelstiltskin," he said with a roll of his tongue, bowing to Damien, "That doesn't belong to you, dearie," he said, gesturing to the golden flower in Damien's hand, "You don't even know what it does."

"Of course I do," Damien replied, sharply, "This will heal my-"

"Your wife and child," Rumpelstiltskin said, finishing Damien's sentence.  
Damien's eyes widened with shock, "How do you-"

"I have the ability to see the future, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin responded.  
"Can you tell me if my wife will survive? My child?"

"Ah," Rumpelstiltskin put a hand up, silencing Damien, "I cannot tell you that without you giving me something in return. The same goes for that beautiful flower there."

Damien swallowed, looking down at the flower, "All I seek is this," he said, gesturing to the golden flower in his hand, "I will give you anything."

"Anything?" Rumpelstiltskin repeated, raising a brow.

"Anything," Damien confirmed.

"Even your unborn child?"

"What?" Damien exclaimed.

"Rumple," the woman who had stopped the fight before said. Damien had almost forgotten that she was in the room. She wore a golden gown that dragged along the ground behind her. She was beautiful, with lips red as roses and brown hair that fell over her shoulders like a waterfall. The woman moved towards Rumpelstiltskin with such confidence and courage that it surprised Damien, "That is a dreadful thing to ask for. Is there anything else you want?"

"I want a lot of things, Belle," Rumpelstiltskin sneered, "But right now, I want the baby."

"He is trying to save his wife," the woman – Belle – exclaimed, "He's saving his wife and the baby so that they can be happy. And _you_ want to be the one to take that away?"

"I'll make a deal with you, Rumpelstiltskin," Damien said. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin both turned to Damien, "You can have the child when it is of age."

"And what age may that be?"

"Eleven," Damien said, "Give me eleven years to get to know my child and then you can have it."

Rumpelstiltskin began to pace back and forth. He then stopped, turning towards Damien and putting a hand out to him, "Deal," Rumpelstiltskin grinned, flashing his crooked yellow teeth.

"Deal," Damien said, grimly as he shook Rumpelstiltskin's hand. Damien nodded towards Belle and the made his way for the door, but they slammed in his face before he could get too far.

"We made one deal, yes, but one more must be made," Rumpelstiltskin said, "Nobody steals from me, dearie. The punishment for that is death. If you want to keep your life then you must make another deal."

"Rumple," Belle said, touching him on the shoulder gently. The gesture sent tingles down his arm, "You have enough. Just let him go."

"You remember what happened last time someone tried to steal from me," Rumpelstiltskin said. Belle remembered that very well. A thief by the name of Robin Hood broke in a tried to steal a wand from him. She remembered how Rumpelstiltskin tortured him and how when Belle helped him escape he went on a hunt to murder the thief. But what Belle remembered the most from that was that Rumpelstiltskin spared his life.

"I remember you sparing his life," Belle responded, "You can afford to do that once more."

Rumpelstiltskin stood there, looking down into Belle's beautiful eyes. He remembered how he felt with her that day. How his heart pounded in his chest as they spoke on the way home together. Rumpelstiltskin sighed, not understanding what that feeling was and why he was feeling it.

With a wave of his hand, the doors in front of Damien swung open.

"Now get out before I change my mind," Rumpelstiltskin sneered.

"Thank you," Damien nodded and then ran out of the mansion back to his home.

* * *

"I got the flower," Damien exclaimed in triumph as he entered his room. The smile on his face began to fade as he noticed his wife. Her lips were purpling and her eyes were red with tears. Damien quickly handed Doc the flower and then moved to Helen. He gripped her hand and stroked her hair as Doc cut the flower from the stem and placed it into a bowl of hot water. Immediately, the flower began to melt into a golden liquid.

"Make her drink this," Doc ordered, handing Damien the bowl.

Damien brought the bowl to Helen's lips and she opened her lips slightly, letting the sweet liquid run down her throat. She swallowed, instantly feeling the effects of the flower. The colour began to return to her face and lips.

"All right," Doc grinned, "Now push, Helen, push!"

With one last cry from Helen's mouth, she could hear the sound of a baby crying. Her and Damien both smiled.\

"Once more, honey," Damien laughed lightly, "Once more."

Helen cried out one more time and the baby was fully out. Doc picked it up in his arms and began to wash the child. He came back with it wrapped in cloth and placed it in Helen's arms. Helen began to cry when she saw the beautiful baby in her arms.

"A girl," Doc said.

Helen stroked the baby's head and then kissed it on the forehead, "What should we name her?" she asked Damien.

"How about... Rapunzel," he said. Helen smiled. It was perfect. But for Damien, it wasn't. Rapunzel. It was a reminder of the deal he had made with the Dark One. It was a deal he didn't want to keep. Now that he looked down upon his daughter, he truly saw how foolish he had been. Eleven years was too short of a time with his daughter. He wanted eternity, to see her grow up into an adult. To see his grandchildren.

"What's wrong?" Helen said, noticing the sad look upon Damien's face, "Do you not like the name you have chosen for our daughter?"

"No, I love it," Damien grinned, kissing his wife on the lips. She grinned and they both sat there, looking upon their child. Damien got up from the bed to go and fetch something for Helen to drink. Once he left the room, Doc hurried after him.

Damien heard his little footsteps, but did not turn to speak to him. Doc closed the door to the room and took a step towards Damien, "All magic comes with a price," Doc said, "What was the price?"

Damien swallowed, "The child."

Doc gasped, "Why would you-"

"It's not going to happen," Damien snapped, finally turning Doc. He looked down at him as he spoke, "I will make sure that it doesn't happen."

"You cannot break deals with him," Doc protested, "He has powerful, dark magic."

"I will find a way," Damien insisted, "I will find a way, no matter what it takes."


	2. Let Your Power Shine

**Chapter 2 – Let Your Power Shine**

Damien hid behind a thick oak tree. His predator's footsteps getting closer and closer. He dared to look over his shoulder, to see how close he was from the tree. He could hear it breathing, his breaths small, but fast. The footsteps stopped. Damien froze, holding his breath. He could see its short shadow only about a foot and a half away from him. Then it moved.

"Found you!" I girl cried out jumping onto her father. Damien caught her as she began to tackle him to the ground. He cried for help jokingly, playing along with his daughter's game, "I found you, daddy!"

"Yes, Rapunzel," Damien laughed, "Yes, you did."

Rapunzel smiled widely, her face shining with delight. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned over her father, sitting on his stomach in victory. Damien began to tickle her and she shrieked with joy, laughing as she toppled off of him and into the leaves below.

"Rapunzel!" a woman called, "Rapunzel! Damien!"

The pair of them looked up to see Helen walking by. She wore an apron over her dress, her hair high in a bun. Damien helped Rapunzel onto her feet then lifted her up onto his back. She grinned as he carried her towards Helen.

"Dinner is just about ready," Helen said, walking beside her husband.

"Can I help, mum?" Rapunzel asked.

"Help?" Damien exclaimed, "It it your birthday! There is no need for you to help this night."  
Rapunzel smiled, "But I want to."

"Come on, Rapunzel," Helen said, placing her hands on her hips, a sweet smile on her face. Damien set her down on her feet and she began to scurry away as Helen called after her, "Wash up for supper!"

Helen sighed as her daughter disappeared behind the wooden door to the cottage. Damien stared after her also, his mind elsewhere. Helen looked to her husband, staring at the bridge of his nose, the way his brow was furrowed, his wide jaw clenched. She took his hand, sensing that there was something wrong. She pulled him near, getting on her toes to gently kiss his cheek. She pulled away slightly, her nose still brushing against the stubble of his beard.

"What is that matter, Damien?" Helen asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Damien replied, shaking his head and returning back to his wife. He kissed her on the forehead, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer against him. She still looked up at him, her face full of concern.  
"You have not been yourself this day. Are you feeling ill?" Helen guessed, placing a hand on his forehead as if to find a temperature, but he was fine.

"Everything is all right, Helen," Damien laughed lightly, putting his forehead against Helens, "I guess I am just upset to see her grow so fast."

Helen grinned, nodding her head in agreement, "It has been eleven years. She has grown up into a beautiful, young girl."

Damien nodded his head slowly, his jaw clenched as he tried to hold back his tears. His tears of guilt, regret. He remembered the deal he had made with the Dark One. He would come this day. He would come and take Rapunzel away, his daughter, his golden flower.

"Are you sure you are all right, Damien?" Helen asked once more as she studied his eyes.

"Positive, Helen," he forced a smile upon his face and kissed her on the lips quickly, "Now come, let us celebrate our daughter's birthday."

Hand in hand, they walked to the cottage, opening the door. All eight dwarves sat around the table with Rapunzel, singing songs, and banging their hands on the table. Rapunzel had joined in, beaming as she sang along with the dwarves;

_You can drink your fancy ales  
you can drink em by the flagon  
but the only brew for the brave and true...  
comes from the green dragon_

"All right," Helen said, clapping her hands along with her husband, "That's enough now."

Damien sat at the head of the table, between Helen and Rapunzel. Helen sliced up some meat and passed it down to all the dwarves, placing some of the chicken on Rapunzel and Damien's plate also. Rapunzel dug in, ripping the meat off of her chicken.

He watched as she placed a pile of peas onto Doppy's plate. She had such a kind heart, such a beautiful soul. Damian swallowed hard, trying to shove down the lump that had formed in his throat. He was angry with himself_. How could I be so foolish_, he thought, kicking himself for making that deal. But if he hadn't made it, there would not have been a Rapunzel. He would never have had eleven years to spend with her.  
_  
You cannot break deals with him. He has powerful, dark magic.  
I will find a way, no matter what it takes._

Damien rose from the table. All eyes looked to him. His met with Rapunzel's. Her little smile made his heart leap. He loved her so much. He couldn't give her away. He promised Helen the child. He tore his eyes away from her.

"Excuse me," Damien said, his voice cracking, "he left the room and entered into the kitchen. He picked up a plate and threw it as hard as he could at the wall. It shattered into millions of pieces. He picked up another one, but a hand was placed upon his. He turned quickly, looking down at Helen.

His eyes were full of tears as she carefully took the plate from his hand and set it down on the counter top. She pulled him against her and hugged her husband tightly. Damien sobbed as he stroked her hair, holding her equally as tight.

"Can you please tell me what is wrong?" Helen asked, pulling back from him. She placed both her hands on his face, forcing his eyes to only gaze upon her, "Please, Damien. Tell me what bothers you."

I swallowed hard. Could he do it? Could he tell her? It had been eleven years and only he, Doc, and the man who had made the deal knew about it. _It must be done_, Damien told himself, _I have to tell her._

"We need to leave," Damien said, flatly.

"L-Leave?" Helen sputtered, blinking her pretty eyelashes quickly as if she had heard him wrong.

Damien nodded his head, "Eleven years ago, when I went to go and get the flower, the golden flower that saved both you and Rapunzel, I made a deal with someone."

"Who?" Helen asked curiously, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"The Dark One," he responded, grimly. Helen's mouth went agape, her eyes wide in shock.

"What did he ask for," it was not a question, but a demand. Helen was worried, she feared what Damien was to say next. She hated the feeling that she had in her heart, the aching feeling that aroused as Damien's head turned to their daughter.

"Our child?" Helen exclaimed.

Damien looked into her eyes, nodding his head.

Helen brought a hand to her mouth, trying to cover up the sob that came from her mouth, but didn't succeed, "You promised, Damien," she cried, "You promised my daughter."

"I know what I have promised, Helen," Damien shouted. The heads in the dining room all turned to see what was going on. Damien pulled Helen by the shoulders further into the kitchen. He placed a knuckle under her chin, forcing her head up towards his, "That is why we need to leave, get her out of here and fast."

"When will he come?"

"He said on her eleventh birthday," Damien answered, his voice had so emotion as he spoke. He felt numb as the words poured out of his mouth.

"He will be here soon, Damien," Helen said, "There is no time!"

"We will get out of here, I promise, Helen."

"Where will we go?"

"The never-ending forest," Damien answered. Helen knitted her brows in confusion, "I went there once when I was young. My father took me deep into those woods. There was a tower in a small clearing. We will make for that."

"Will he not find us?" Helen asked, still not too sure about this plan.

"Not in that forest," Damien smirked, "I promise, Helen. I promise that we will get there. But we must leave now," Damien paused, glancing out the window at the sun that was hanging dangerously too low in the sky, "Before it's too late." 

* * *

Damien drove the carriage down the dirt path into the deep forest. He looked around the woods every so often, making sure that they weren't being followed. He glanced back at the little cottage that sat in the distance. He sighed, silently saying goodbye to the dwarves once more.

Rapunzel lay over her mother's lap. Helen stroked her long blonde hair that reached her waist, petting her head gently. Rapunzel didn't understand why they had to go, why her parents moved out in such a rush. Thoughts and memories of the dwarves appeared in her mind and a tear trickled down her face.

Helen noticed the tear and her heart broke. She pulled back Rapunzel's hair and kissed her forehead gently. No Dark One was going to take her daughter away from her. Helen would fight to protect Rapunzel, to make sure that she wasn't taken away. Helen would fight to the death even. She would rather die than see her baby girl in the hands of a wicked soul.

_What did he want with a child anyways?_ Helen thought as the carriage went over a large bump. _What would a wicked man like him want with an Eleven year old girl?_

The carriage came to a slow stop. Helen quickly looked out the small window in the carriage, but all she could see were dark shapes of trees in the woods. She swallowed, fear rousing over her. She jumped when Damien opened the door to the carriage and took Rapunzel's hand, helping her out of the carriage. He placed her onto the ground and took Helen's hand to help her out.

"Wow," Rapunzel exclaimed, staring up at a large tower in awe. Helen came up behind her, smiling in relief. They had made it. They were safe.

"This is going to be out new home, Rapunzel," Helen smiled, kissing Rapunzel on the head. They began to walk towards the tower together, Rapunzel's hand tightly interlocked with her mother's.

Damien pulled a large bag out from the carriage and placed it on the ground. He went for another bag, but stopped before he could get his hands on it. He heard something, a rustling in the woods. He dropped his hands, slowly placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. He heard a stick crack in the trees beyond the carriage. He squinted his eyes, trying to place a figure to the noises. He heard a high pitched chuckle and he knew who it must have been.  
_Rumpelstiltskin_.

"Helen, take Rapunzel into the tower. Quickly," Damien urged as he hurried towards them. Helen looked over her shoulder at her husband, their eyes meeting. She saw the fear, the worry in them as he drew his sword from its sheath.

"What is going on, daddy?" Rapunzel asked.

"Come," Helen said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What about-"

"Come, Rapunzel," Helen insisted, grabbing her hand and pulling her daughter away, "Come," Helen said more calmly as she and Rapunzel moved towards a small door at the foot of the tower. Helen pulled on the handle, but the door did not budge.

"Damn," Helen exclaimed under her breath. She felt around the grass, looking for a key of some kind.

As she did so, Rapunzel looked over her shoulder at her father. He stood at the ready with his sword gripped tightly in his hands. As if sensing his daughters gaze, he glanced over his shoulder, meeting her eyes. A small tear slipped down his face as he looked at her.

Damien felt a jolt in his chest as a blade drove into his heart.

"NO!" Rapunzel screamed. Helen whipped her head around to find a man with shoulder length greasy hair, scales covering his face, his sword driven right through Damien's heart.

"Damien," Helen cried under her breath. She quickly returned to the grass, desperately trying to find the key. Tears streamed down her face as she did so. She dug up a pile of dirt and under that was a silver key. She turned to the door, fumbling with the key as her shaky hand placed it into the keyhole. She turned the lock and opened the door.

"Quickly Rapunzel," Helen sniffled, grabbing her daughter by the arm. Rapunzel cried out as she stared at the blood pouring out of her father's chest and running down the Dark One's sword.

"No one breaks deals with me," Rumpelstiltskin sneered into Damien's pale white face, "No one."

Helen quickly pulled a hand over Rapunzel's mouth, muffling her scream.

"Shush. Shh. Shh," Helen whispered through sobs into Rapunzel's ear. She removed her hand, placing Rapunzel in the door way, "He hasn't seen you yet. Rapunzel, flower, look at me."

Rapunzel lifted her golden eyes to her mothers.

"Run up the stairs and hide," Helen whispered urgently, "Go and hide."

"But-but what about" Rapunzel stammered, breathing heavily as the tears streamed down her soft cheeks.

"Do not worry about me, Rapunzel," Helen replied. She cupped Rapunzel's face in both her hands. A small, sad smile grew across Helen's face, "I love you so much, my flower. Do not forget that, Rapunzel. You are strong, beautiful, and special. Daddy and I both love you," Helen leaned down and kissed Rapunzel's cheeks, then her forehead, crying as she did so, "Now go," Helen urged, "Go!"

Rapunzel hesitantly turned away from her mother, looking over her shoulder as she scurried up the stairs.  
Helen closed the door gently, turning her back to her little girl, praying that she would be all right. That she would be safe.

Helen rushed over to Damien, wrapping his dead body in her arms.

"So you must be this man's wife. The one he traded your child for," Rumpelstiltskin said, his voice eerie. He circled Helen as she cried over her husband's body. She grabbed his sword that lay beside his body. Helen was on her feet in an instant, pointing the blade at Rumpelstiltskin, "Oh, no, no, no, dearie. You don't want to end up like your husband, now do you?"

Helen didn't answer. Instead, she took her husband sword and slashed it at Rumpelstiltskin. He turned into purple smoke, vanishing before Helen could strike him. She stumbled forward, still gripping the sword until her knuckles turned white. She turned around, but she was not fast enough. Rumpelstiltskin shoved his hand through the left side of her chest, through the skin, the muscle, and the bone. He gripped on tightly to her heart.

Helen gasped at the pain as Rumpelstiltskin squeezed tighter.

"Where is the girl?" he sneered, "Rapunzel. Where is she?"

Helen remained silent, clamping her lips shut. Rumplestiltskin growled in frustration. He pulled hard on her heart, yanking it out of her chest. Helen breathed heavily, holding her chest where her heart had once been. She stared at the glowing red heart that sat in the palm of Rumpelstiltskin's hand.

He squeezed it tightly and Helen lurched forward, falling on her knees to the ground. Soon, her heart had turned to dust in Rumpelstiltskin's hand. The dust flew away with the wind. He sighed, grinning. His eyes scaled the tower up and down. He stepped over Helen's dead body and started towards the tower.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled open the small wooden door, ducking as he moved through it. He started up the long wooden stairs to the top of the tower. It was dark. The only light came from the red sun outside. It seeped in through the window, reflecting off of a mirror that sat against a wall next to a blue wardrobe.

Rumpelstiltskin tapped his lips, his eyes locked on the wardrobe. It was a perfect hiding place for a little girl. He remembered that Lucy girl he had met. He hoped that this wardrobe was nothing like that one. If it was then he would never get his prize.

He advanced towards the wardrobe, placing his hands on the handles and wrapping his long fingers around them. He counted in his mind; _one_... _two_... _three_...

He flung the closet doors open, expecting to find a little girl to smile down on, but he only found an empty closet. Only hangers hung in it, no clothing attached. Rumpelstiltskin moved away from the wardrobe slowly, running a hand through his hair.

She wasn't here. He shook his head in astonishment.

"They tricked me," he whispered angrily to himself, "_They_ tricked _me_," he then gritted through his teeth, "Where ever you are little Rapunzel, I will find you. I will get my half of the deal," and with that, Rumpelstiltskin vanished into that purple smoke and he was gone from the tower, gone from the woods.

The tower was silent, so silent that you could even hear a pin drop.

Rapunzel poked her head out of her hiding spot behind the wardrobe. She looked around the tower, making sure that the coast was clear. When her gut was certain she was alone in that tower, she slipped out from behind the wardrobe. She ran to the window, the floor boards creaking beneath her feet. She looked down at the grass beneath the tower. There, she saw two bodies sprawled out upon the floor. A strong man and a beautiful woman. Rapunzel sobbed and pulled away from the window.

She dashed towards the stairs, her long blonde hair flying behind her. Rapunzel hurried down them, running as fast as she had even ran before. Her eyes were blurry with tears and she could no longer see the steps beneath her. She tripped over one and tumbled down the stairs, wincing when she hit the bottom.

Rapunzel sat up, feeling a pain in her knee and elbow. Both were scraped badly, blood dripping out of each wound. Rapunzel sniffled and forced herself to rise off the ground and back onto her feet. She rushed out the open door and into the opening in the woods. She ran towards her father who lay with his arm sprawled out over his head.  
Rapunzel reached him and began to shake his body.

"Wake up, daddy," she sobbed, "Please, wake up," she shook him, but his eyes did not lift. She leaned down towards his chest, placing her ear to where his heart was. She closed her eyes, ready for his steady heartbeat that she liked to listen to, but there was no thump thump. No heartbeat to listen to. Rapunzel slowly lifted her head off of his chest. She looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood... her father's blood.

She began to shake rapidly, fear taking over her mind, her thoughts. She cried, her bottom lip wobbling as she stared down at the red blood that stained her hands, "Mommy," she said, her voice so quiet, "Mommy," she called once more.

She looked to her mother's body. Helen's blonde hair surrounded her like a halo of gold. Rapunzel crawled over to her on both her hands and knees, despite the wound on her kneecap. The pain in her heart hurt much more than a few scrapes. Rapunzel sat next to her mother, pulling a strand of blonde hair from out of her face.

Rapunzel cried, calling only her mother's name. She shook her head as she did so. This wasn't happening to her. Rapunzel's heart ached as she looked down at both of her parents. She as alone. All alone. The only company she had was the crickets that hopped in the grass around her.

Rapunzel covered her eyes with her hands, the hot tears slipping through her fingers. A single tear, glistening in the light of the red sun fell from her eye and landed on the wound on her knee. Seconds after the tear fell, the scrape on her knee began to heal. The skin, sewing its self back together. Rapunzel uncovered her eyes and stared down at the wound, her eyes widening at the sight of what it was doing. She looked to the one on her elbow. It did the same thing as her knee. Rapunzel gasped, not understanding what was happening.

_You are strong, beautiful, and special. Do not forget that, Rapunzel._

Rapunzel breathed in heavily as she remembered her mother's words. The tears no longer fell from her golden eyes. There was no more left for her to release.

_You are strong. You are special. I love you so much, my flower. Daddy and I both love you.  
Do not forget.  
Do not forget..._

Rapunzel found herself reaching for her father's sword as her mother's last words to her played through her mind like a broken record. She could still feel the kisses that her mother gave her on her forehead, on her cheeks as she pulled her mother's long fingers off of the hilt of her father's sword. Rapunzel wrapped her small hand around the hilt of the sword. She grabbed it with both hands, lifting the heavy blade up towards her with all her might. She grunted, feeling the weight of the blade and of the grief in her heart.

Rapunzel held the sword tightly, closing her eyes, making a promise to herself as she did so.

"Mom, Dad, I will get this man," she whispered to herself, over the noise of the crickets around her, "I promise that I will use this sword and fight him, killing him as they did to you. I promise," Rapunzel sighed, feeling the harshness of her words, but she knew it needed to be done, "And when I promise something, I never break it. Ever."


	3. Make the Clock Reverse

**Chapter 3 – Make the Clock Reverse **

"You, Huntsman," the Evil Queen barked as she strut across the room towards the Huntsman. He wore the black knights clothing, his bow over his shoulder. Regina stood inches away from him, staring him down like a lion to its prey, "Where is he? The prisoner?"

The Huntsman paused, remembering what had just occurred moments before the Queen called him down to her chamber. He had let the prisoner escape, let him out of the castle. Regina would surly kill him if he had told the truth. If he had told her that he did the right thing.

"Escaped," the Huntsmen lied, resorting to single words to hide the truth.

In an instant, Regina waved her hand. Using magic, of course, she flung him up against the wall.  
"You fool," Regina shouted, "A palace full of guards, and you let him escape?"

"I did my best, your majesty," the Huntsmen replied.

"You failed," Regina spat. She moved towards him, her eyes full of disgust, hatred, "Do you know what I do with people who fail me, Huntsman?"

The Huntsman swallowed. He knew. He knew very well indeed. The Queen held his heart... literally. All it took was for her to squeeze it and he would be dead. You don't say no to the Queen. The Huntsman was quite smart. He thought of yet another lie to get him past her. He told her something that she would want to hear.

"Leave him to me, your majesty," the Huntsman replied, Regina rolled her eyes, turning away from him in aggravation, "You need not worry. I will find him."

Regina paused in her tracks. She stared into the mirror that hung on her wall and cocked her head to the side, trying to make out the image that the mirror was showing her. It was the prince, her prisoner, running along a beach.

"That won't be necessary," Regina replied, a smile spreading across her face. She shot her hand out towards the mirror on her wall, "He's mine."

Charming was running along the shore line of the beach with only one thing on his mind... _Snow_. He needed to find her, to know she was alive, safe. Just as he took another step, he felt the floor beneath him collapse. He jumped, landing on his feet on a patch of grass. Confused, Charming looked around the new scene he was in. It was a forest, a large forest as it seemed.

He turned, looking down a path that would lead him out of the clearing. He sighed before running off down the pathway. Charming ducked as he ran under the low branches of the trees that ran along the path. He came across a creek. Rocks lead across it towards the other side where it was much hillier than where he was. Charming crossed the river as fast as he could, determined to find Snow White. But he had feeling that he was getting nowhere, that he was stuck somehow in this forest. His stomach began to turn as he thought about what that meant. Every moment he ran through this forest was another step away from Snow.

Charming slowed down in his tracks, running a hand through his hair. It was then that he realized where he was. It was that clearing again, the same place where he had started. Charming growled in frustration, kicking the side of a tree with his boot in rage. He placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head in disbelief. Why was he starting to give up? He couldn't give up, not for Snow. True love was something worth fighting for, something that Charming would even die for. He needed to move on, get a grip, and move on. He would never stop searching until he found her. Never.

He breathed in heavily, starting down a different path and silently praying that it wouldn't lead him back to that darn clearing again. He ducked under a low branch, jogging through the trees. He came to the creek once more, but this time decided not to cross it. Instead, Charming ran along it.

Soon enough, he reached another clearing. He stepped out into it, but realized something about the ground beneath him. He knelt down, touching it with his hand. It was once a path, a road. Charming rose, looking down the road that went around a corner through another thicket of trees. Something told him to follow the trail. Something at the back of his mind told him to go that way. _Snow_, he thought_. She must be close_.

Charming ran down the run down road for a few minutes then came to a slow stop when he reached a dead end. Trees blocked the rest of the road, cutting off the path that only lead right into the deep forest again. Charming shook his head.

"No," he said to himself, "This cannot be."

He was so sure, so positive that he was supposed to go this way. So sure that this road would lead him to Snow. Charming stood there, catching his breath. He reached into his bag of provisions that the Huntsman had given him, searching for a flask of water. Charming pulled it out of the bag, popped the cork, and brought it to his lips, but nothing came out. He decided to go back to the creek to get some water. He was so parched, so thirsty not just from running, but from the disappointment that the road didn't lead him straight to Snow.

_If the road was straight, then life wouldn't be an adventure_, Charming heard Snow's soft, caring voice say in his mind. He smiled slightly. She was right, of course. No matter how tough things got, Charming was going to keep looking, keep searching for his love.

It was then that he saw it, out of the corner of his eye just as he was turning around. Something was hidden behind the trees, behind the bushes that ended the road. Charming took a step closer, finding that his feet were guiding him forward, further into the trees. He pushed branches out of his face as he stepped over small bushes and broken sticks. He stopped only once to step over a small wooden contraption that sat in his way. Charming cocked his head to the side in confusion. He knelt down to take a better look at the contraption.

"Snares," he said. He rose from the ground and continued walking. Someone had been hunting in these woods. That meant that someone knew them well.

Charming stepped into a clearing and rubbed his eyes as if they were deceiving him. Standing before him in the middle of the clearing was a tall tower with grey and white bricks. Vines grew around the base of the tower and all the way up to a roof. There was only one window in the tower. It was large and wide open.

It was dark inside, empty almost. Charming looked over his shoulder, thinking that maybe he should go back, but something was dragging him to this tower. Something had lead him here. He wasn't sure what, but he decided to move on anyways.

Charming took a deep breath, taking a step forward towards the tower. As he walked he noticed to the left of the clearing was a wagon. It was broken, weeds and vines growing over it. Not far from the wagon were two piles of rocks, side by side. They looked like graves, but they held no name, not cross above the stones.

Charming moved on, jogging towards the tower. He stopped and looked up at the window. It was still dark, abandoned. He sighed, forcing himself to the vines to search for a door. Charming ran his arms over the vines and the bricks and still could not find a way in. He took a dagger from his belt and his sword. He reached up with the dagger and embedded it into the crack between two bricks. He did the same with his sword and he began to climb up the abandoned tower.

He grunted, pulling himself up onto the window. Charming placed his blades back in their sheaths and slipped into the large window and onto the floor inside of the tower. He squinted his eyes, scanning the room. He managed to make out a mirror leaning up against a far wall with a wardrobe right next to it. To the right was a staircase that led up into another dark room. There was no one in the tower, as it seemed. But Charming had this feeling, this strange feeling, that he was not alone.  
"Hello?" I said weakly, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, "Show yourself! I know you're in here."  
Charming felt something on the back of his neck, he could hear it in his ear. Breathing. Someone was behind him. He drew his blade immediately and swung it behind him. His opponent blocked his blow. Charming drove his blade forward into his opponents chest, but he blocked it once more, parrying the blade away from them. His opponent twisted its body around, kicking Charming in the gut. He toppled backwards, holding his arm across his gut for only a moment before getting back at the ready. He scanned the area before him, but no one was there. Only darkness, the mirror, and that wardrobe.

Suddenly, Charming's opponent was behind him. With the hilt of his sword, he smacked Charming in the temple, sending him to the ground, unconscious. Charming saw only a blur as he lay on the ground. The last thing he saw before he faded into darkness was a lot of gold hair.

Charming opened his eyes as best as he could, but the pain at the side of his head made him want to close them once more. He tried to move his arms, his legs, but he couldn't. Was he paralysed? Or was he captured, yet again? Charming looked down to find that he was seated in a chair. His arms were strapped to the arms of the chair with strange rope that looked oddly like hair. He saw that his legs had the same hair like rope tied around them, strapped to the legs of the chair. Across the room, sitting on a table was he effects and beside those was his purse, the purse that held his mothers ring in it.

Charming struggled under the hold of his bonds, trying his best to somehow break out, but even he saw that it was no use. _Oh Snow_, he thought, hanging his head low. _I'm so sorry, so sorry_.

"Struggling is pointless, handsome," a female voice from the darkness of the room. Charming looked back down to his feet to find that the hair around him left a trail, a trailing leading up onto the stairs not far from him.

"Who are you?" Charming asked, forcefully. He began to struggle again with his bonds, "Show yourself."

The girl began to descend the stairs. She moved alongside the train of hair over to Charming, a scowl upon her face. She wore purple gown with sleeves that reached her elbows. As Charming stared at her, he saw that she had a glow to her. Her face shone as she moved towards him, it was only a dim light, but for some reason it blinded him.

"Are- are you an angel?" Charming sputtered, feeling slightly afraid that judgement day may have come sooner for him. The girl laughed. It was a pretty, light laugh that reminded Charming of Snow. A pain shot through him at the thought of her.

"No," the girl replied, shaking her head, "But thanks for the compliment."

"Release me," Charming demanded.

"Or what?" the girl raised a brow. He was not going anywhere, not as long as she could help it.

"Or- or- or..." Charming realized the flaw too. He frowned, frustrated with this girl, "Just release me."

"Pushy, pushy," the girl said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'll let you go when I feel like it. When I know enough."

"What do you want to know?" Charming asked. He wasn't hiding anything. He just wanted to leave, get out of this darn tower and continue his search for Snow.

"No strangers come into the never – ending forest," the girl started, eyeing Charming suspiciously.

Charming shook his head, wondering why he hadn't noticed it before. That's why he was going in circles, "You mean to say that I am in the Infinite forest?"

"Never-ending, infinite, whatever you want to call it," the girl replied, brushing off his words, "What I want to know is what you are doing here?"

"I am searching for someone," Charming responded, "I need to find her before it's too late."

"Ah, a girl then," the girl smiled, raising her eyebrows.

"I love her and she is in grave danger. So if you would please just let me out of here and let me continue my search, then I would be most grateful."

"You're not going to find her in here," the girl said, flatly.

"True love is something worth-"

"I know, I know. True love is something that you would die for; risk your own life to save the other. That's all fine and dandy, but what _I'm_ saying is that it is impossible to find her here," the girl replied, "Trust me, I've tried to escape this forest, but I just kept coming back to the same place as I was before. Right back to this tower."

"You live here?" Charming asked.

"Well, yeah," the girl gestured around them, towards the wardrobe, the small kitchen that was against the wall also, "I've been living here since I was eleven years old."

"By yourself?"

"Yes," the girl answered, sticking her chest out. But she ached inside, remembering the day she had moved to this tower. It wasn't a happy one, one that she was trying hard to forget. The girl shook her head, snapping out of the dreadful thought, "Do you got a name, Handsome?"

"It's James," Charming replied.

The girl eyed him, her brow raised, "Your real name."

"That is my real name," Charming responded. King George had brought Charming to live with him, play the role as his son. He was to pretend to be his brother, Prince James, not the shepherd boy that he was before.

"I don't believe you," the girl hissed, leaning down to his face to search his eyes. How did she know he was lying? Was he that much on an open book?

"It's David," he answered, not knowing why he had told her that.

"David," the girl said, trying out the name, "So you're a prince, then?" she asked, gesturing to his sword.

"Yes," Charming replied, simply. He scanned the girl up and down, sizing her up. He had fought her? She was so small compared to him. But he could see the strength in her arms as she reached out to her hair that strapped Charming down and began to untie it, "Who taught you how to use a sword?"

"My father taught me for some time when I was seven. A dwarf taught me how to be light on my feet and blend in with the shadows," the girl answered, breaking one of Charming's arms free.

"Sound's a lot like Stealthy," Charming said, laughing lightly at the memory of that dwarf.  
The girl froze, "That is his name. You know him?"

"I knew him. Not well, but I knew of him," Charming replied. The girl looked at him with confused eyes, "He's dead."

The girls pink lips parted slightly at his words and she looked as if she was in a daze, remembering something. Charming began to untie his own bonds as she moved away from him, running a hand through her hair as best as she could. There was so much of it.

The girl thought back to her last day at the little cottage in the woods. She thought back to that day when she had to say goodbye to the dwarves. It was her birthday, one of the worst days of her life. It was the day she had lost her parents to the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin. The girl never hated anyone more than him.

Charming eyed the girl as he pulled the last of the hair off of his legs. He stepped over it, making his way over to the table where he kept his effects. He tied his belt around his waist once more, placing his sword in its sheath. He hung his bag off of his shoulder and opened it in search of his flask. His mouth was so dry, so thirsty. He removed the flask from the bag and as he held it, remembered that there was no water there to drink.

"Excuse me," Charming said carefully to the girl that was still standing where she had before, arms wrapped around her. She stared down at the floor, her golden hair falling over her shoulder, covering her face from him. He moved closer to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right?"

The girl jumped, spinning around to meet Charming. She blinked quickly, remembering her place, "Right, yes. I'm – I'm fine," she stammered.

"Would I be able to get some water for my journey?" Charming asked.

"Oh, right. Yes, of course," the girl replied, blushing. She scurried over to the kitchen. A bucket of water sat on one of the counters. She took the flask from him and filled it up with the water, "Sorry for me being rude. It's just, that you're the first human being I've seen in eleven years and-"

"You climb up this tower everyday carrying that?" Charming exclaimed, impressed with her strength. Even he wouldn't be able to do that.

"Yes, I take the stairs," the girl gestured to the set of stairs that lead down into a dark hallway, a smile on her face. Charming sighed. So there was a door, "Here you go," the girl said, handing him the flask.

"Thank you," Charming responded, nodding his head. He placed the flask back in his bag and started towards the stairs. He pulled himself up in his tracks, turning back towards the girl, "Hey, I never got your name."

"I didn't give it," the girl smirked, placing a hand on her hip. Charming raised a brow, smiling slightly. The girl shifted under his stare for a moment until she rolled her eyes, sighing in defeat, "Fine. It's Rapunzel."

Charming nodded his head, "It was very nice to meet you, Rapunzel."

"I hope you find what you're looking for," Rapunzel smiled. Charming eyed her for a moment. She had never seen someone in eleven years. She looked about his age. She wanted to get out of this forest, this forest that brought her right back to this lonely tower. Charming couldn't find Snow alone. He was going to need help. This girl was smart, witty, and good with a blade. Together, they could probably get out of this forest.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Charming asked her.

Rapunzel raised her brows, "What? I don't understand. You want me to come with you?"

"Something much worse could have transpired here. You could have killed me, but you didn't. You let me go so that I could find my true love, something that you may not have had," Charming said. Rapunzel froze. How did he know that? Maybe Rapunzel did have love, but not the kind he had. Rapunzel wasn't sure. She couldn't remember what it was like to love another human being. She wanted more than anything to get out of this forest and find that. She wanted to go on an adventure, explore the world.

Rapunzel sighed and grabbed her sword, buckling it around her waist. She grabbed some more food, placing it in a purse of her own and strapping it over her shoulders. Rapunzel braided her hair back as best as she could, with the help of Charming. He tied a leather band around the hair and she rose from the ground.

"If you don't mind by my asking, but why do you keep your hair so long?" Charming asked, curiously.

"I try cutting it," Rapunzel answered, "But it just grows right back again."

"How is that possible?" Charming asked. Rapunzel swallowed hard, not knowing the answer to that. She thought back again to her eleventh birthday. Her tears had healed the wounds on her body.  
_You are strong, smart, special,_ she remembered her mother telling her.

Rapunzel wished that she could just reverse time, go back to that moment where her parents died and rescue them. More than anything, she wished she could go back and kill the Dark One. She was going to find a way to do it. That was why she wanted to leave this forest, not only to get out on the world, but to find him... and kill him.

"I don't really know," Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders, "Shall we be off?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable on the topic. It brought back too many hurtful memories.

"Yes, of course," Charming nodded, seeing the pain in Rapunzel's eyes. He let her walk in front of him down the stairs of the tower and he followed close after her. Together, the pair of them started out on their journey, already taking the first step; Stepping outside your door.


	4. Bring Back What Once Was Mine

**Chapter 4 – Bring Back What Once Was Mine**

**Some of this is from Episode 22: A Land Without Magic from Season One of the show. You will recognize some of the dialogue between Charming and Rumpel as the same from the show. **

Rapunzel poked her head outside of the door, looking both ways before her and Charming stepped outside of the door way and out into the clearing of the forest. Charming stepped out after her, glancing at the stone graves once more. He looked to Rapunzel's back, staring at the long braid that past her waist. She walked with her eyes wide, alert. What was the worry? There was no one in this forest.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Charming asked, raising a brow as he came in step beside her.

Rapunzel looked up into his eyes, shaking her head slowly, "I'm just being cautious," she swallowed, gripping the hilt of her sword tighter. She was lying, Charming could tell. He could see the fear in her eyes. Charming again glanced over to the two gravestones, wondering who they could have belonged to.

"So," Charming started, but Rapunzel put up her hand, silencing him. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword, ready for whatever was to jump out at them. He heard nothing, saw nothing. Charming knitted his brows in confusion, "What? What's there?"

"Shush," Rapunzel hissed, whipping her head around towards him, "We will not speak until we are out of this clearing."

"Why? What are you afraid of?" Charming asked, laughing lightly.

"I am afraid of nothing," Rapunzel snapped, shaking her head, "Now shush and let us move on," she turned on her heel, stalking away from him.

"I shall ask once more," Charming started, but didn't get too far before Rapunzel had turned around, her arms crossed over her chest and an angry expression across her face.

"No," she said plainly, "You shall shut up and follow me."

Charming blinked in surprise, startled by her boldness. She turned on her heel once more and Charming clamped his lips shut. He thought it best that he say nothing for the time being.

The image of the gravestones continued to stay in his mind. He became suddenly very curious, more curious that he thought he could ever be. He walked into step with Rapunzel, staying close to her side as they walked through the thicket of trees and out onto the abandoned road. Rapunzel looked left and right, then straight down the road. She sighed, relaxing her shoulders and removing her hand from the hilt of her sword. Charming did the same, finding comfort in her more relaxed self. Charming glanced down at her sword. It was nice and long with a large hilt, a blade made for a man, not a small woman like herself.

"Who taught you how to wield a sword?" Charming asked as they walked down the road. Rapunzel hesitated to answer, still frightened of what they might run into on the road, but she answered anyways, seeing no harm in it.

"My father taught me a few basic steps, but my mother didn't approve of him teaching me to fight. So, I taught myself."

"And she approves of you teaching yourself?" Charming asked. Rapunzel knew the question hidden beneath those words. She sighed, fighting back images and tears of that painful memory of her parents being murdered before her very eyes.

"My parents are dead," Rapunzel replied, swallowing, "They were murdered in front of me by a Sorcerer."

"Is that who you are afraid of?" Charming said, "You are afraid that he may kill you also?"

"You do not understand," Rapunzel answered, laughing lightly. She stopped walking, grabbing onto Charming's sleeve to turn him towards her, "He was after me. My parents gave themselves up so that he would not find me."

"Why did he want you?" Charming wondered.

Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders and turned down a path that they had missed that led them into the woods. She stepped over a fallen branch, her dress ripping slightly at the end, "I have no clue what he wanted with me, what he still wants with me."

"Still?"

Rapunzel nodded, "He doesn't break deals, even if the person that made the deal is dead."

Charming pulled up in his tracks. _He doesn't break deals_. He had heard those words before; he had met someone like that before. Suddenly, an image of a man with grease hair, scaly skin, and crooked yellow teeth popped into his head, "Rumpelstiltskin."

Rapunzel stopped walking, turning on her heel to face him. Her face was a mask of fury as she thought of that beast, "Yes," she gritted through her teeth, "That was his name."

There was a quiet pop near them. It made Rapunzel jump slightly, grabbing onto Charming's sleeve.

"What was that?" she asked.

Charming swallowed hard. He had said his name. Did he answer? Did he answer even though he wasn't being called? Rapunzel and Charming shared a hard look, both thinking the same thing.

"Hide here," Charming said, pushing Rapunzel into a small bush.

"What? No, I can't let you-"

"I will take care of him, Rapunzel," Charming said, firmly, holding onto her shoulders, "I promise and I do not break my promises."

Rapunzel froze, sucking in a breath. That was what her father always said. He never ever broke his promises even if it led him to his death.

After a pause, Rapunzel nodded her head slowly, agreeing to Charming's plan. He nodded once to her before running off down a small hill, hopping over rocks in the creek and making his way up a path into a clearing. I was the same clearing he had entered in only a few hours before. He looked around, confused. It seemed to be empty, not a soul in it.

"Lost are we?" a man's voice said from behind him. Charming whipped his head around, startled. He found a man in leather clothing with raggedy brown hair, and scaly skin. On his back was a cloche, Charming's fur coat that he gave him in a deal they had made. Charming swallowed, furrowing his brow.

"What are you doing here?" Charming asked, sharply. He kept his eyes locked on Rumpelstiltskin, daring to look over to the path where Rapunzel was hidden.

"I'm just here to help," Rumpelstiltskin grinned. He was seated on a log, one leg crossed over the other.

"Well," Charming said, "No need. I'll be fine," Charming started to turn away, thinking of making a turn around the other side of the clearing, getting Rapunzel, and running away as fast as they could. He couldn't let Rumpelstiltskin know of Rapunzel, know that she was in the forest with him.

"No, I don't think so," Rumpelstiltskin said, jumping down from the log. Charming stopped walking, looking over his shoulder at the Dark One, "This is the infinite forest. There's no way out," Rumpelstiltskin said, gesturing around them, "Well, besides... my way."

"I want nothing from you," Charming snapped, wanting to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.

"Not even this?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, chuckling at the end of his sentence. He held something in the palm of his hand, a ring, Charming's mother's small green ring.

"My-my mother's ring... it was just-just..." Charming sputtered, bewildered. He reached down to his purse, unclipping it to look inside. _Empty_. Charming let out a frustrated breath, "How did you get it?" He barked.

"Well, the same way I get everything, of course... magic! The same magic that allows me to do this," Rumpelstiltskin flipped Charming's ring up in the air. It dropped back down into the palm of his hand and began to glow, "This ring is now enchanted. The closer you get to Snow White, the brighter the ring shines. Innterestted?"

Charming stared down at the ring, hesitantly. It was the only way he could find Snow. He took a step closer, staring into Rumpel's cat like eyes, "Give it to me," Charming ordered, but even he knew that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't offer the now enchanted ring to him freely.

"Oh, no, no, no," Rumpelstiltskin said, shaking his head, "It isn't something for nothing, dearie. Time to make another deal."

"No," Charming growled, "No more deals!" Charming drew his sword and brought it down on Rumpelstiltskin. He quickly vanished into thick purple smoke, dodging Charming's blow.

"Over here," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, appearing behind him holding a sword in his hand. Charming looked from where Rumpelstiltskin had stood before. He expected him to use magic in this fight. Rumpelstilskin giggled as Charming brought his sword down upon Rumpel once more, their blades meeting,

"Persistant," Rumpelstiltskin smirked, "Had enough yet, Prince Charming?"

Charming growled, pushing Rumpelstiltskin off of him, "Never!"

Rapunzel heard the sounds of shouting and the clanging of swords in the distance. The noises echoed around the forest, sending birds flying into the air, and squirrels scurrying through the leaves. Rapunzel knew who it was Charming was fighting off. It was him... the Dark One. Charming ordered her to stay in the bushes where she would be safe, but Charming wasn't the boss of her.

Rapunzel crawled out of the bush, rising to her feet slowly. She was a hunter and knew how to move quietly through the woods, thanks to some lessons from Stealthy. She tiptoed through the fallen leaves on the ground, following the path that Charming took. She looked down at the footprints that he left, following them on the edge of a creek and up a small hill towards a clearing in the forest. She saw figures in the clearing, slashing swords towards each other. She recognized one as Charming and the other one who had his back to her was defiantly the man she was looking for... Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin and Charming swapped places and Rapunzel quickly slipped out of view, hiding behind a tree and hoping that Rumpelstiltskin was too focused on Charming to notice her. This was her chance, her chance to fulfill her promise and kill him. Rapunzel slid her hand down to her sword, gripping the hilt. She poked her head out from the tree, watching as Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand, sending Charming right into a tree. Rapunzel gasped slightly as he sunk to the ground, rolling onto his back. Rumpelstiltskin walked towards Charming, his back once again towards Rapunzel. She took that moment to move to the next tree, hiding behind that. She peeked out once more, looking to see what was happening.

"Looking for this?" Rumpelstiltskin said, waving a glowing ring in front of Charming's face. He hovered over Charming who lay on his back on the forest floor, "So brave... so bold... so pointless. Bravery won't get you out of this forest, dearie. Magic will."

Rapunzel moved back behind the tree, looking down at her hands. She remembered her tears healing her wounds the day her parents died. She hadn't done anything like it since then, she was afraid to, but it was something special. It looked, felt, like magic. Rapunzel swallowed hard, remembering her mother's words once again;

_You are strong. You are special._

She was magical.

"Trust me," Rumpelstiltskin said. Rapunzel peeked out from the tree again, moving swiftly towards one that was closer. As she did, Charming noticed her. He saw as her blonde braid flew behind her as she ran to the next tree. She poked her head out and their eyes met. He quickly fixed his gaze upon Rumpelstiltskin, not wanting to blow Rapunzel's cover. Rumpelstiltskin moved in closer to Charming, continuing to speak, "This is a deal you want to make."

"Oh yeah?" Charming sneered, raising a brow, "And why is that."

"Because we both want the same thing," Rumpelstiltskin replied, smiling widely, flashing his yellow teeth.

"What is that?" Charming asked, becoming more curious.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned in closer, inches away from Charming's face. He could feel Rumpelstiltskins hot breath on his face as he answered, "For you and Snow White, your true love, to be together, of course."

Rumpelstiltskin rose from the ground, sheathing his sword. Charming got up off the ground slowly, using the tree behind him for support. His eyes flickered for only a moment to where Rapunzel was still hidden.

"Behold," Rumpelstiltskin announced. A purple potion suddenly appeared in his hand, "the most powerful magic of all... true love," Charming reached out to the potion, but Rumpelstiltskin brought it out of his reach, hugging it closely to him, "Aha! Careful, dearie. This is all I have left of it," he spoke his last words with sorrow in his voice. Charming caught it and began to play off of that to give Rapunzel time to scramble behind the next tree.

"What do you know of true love?" Charming spat, looking Rumpelstiltskin up and down.

"Well, perhaps not as much as you, but much more than you probably would know."

Charming eyed Rumpelstiltskin, trying his best to look into his eyes, but he kept turning away. Rapunzel listened carefully. He had a weakness, _someone_ was his weakness. Who would love a monster like him?

"You?" Charming smirked, raising a brow in disbelief, "You love someone?"

"It was a brief flicker of light in an ocean of darkness," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"What happened?" Charming questioned.

"She died," Rumpelstiltskin answered, his voice hard, "That's the thing about true love, dearie," Rumpelstiltskins eyes looked over Charming's shoulder, landing on the tree that Rapunzel was hidden behind, "It can slip right through your very fingers."

Rapunzel swallowed hard. She could feel his eyes on her, that he could sense her presence. It was like he was speaking to her. All Rapunzel could think of was of her parents. They loved her dearly; they loved her so much that they were willing to lay down their life for her. Rapuznel wanted to get out on the world and find true love so badly that she didn't realize that she had had it all along. The love her parents had for her was true, strong, and powerful. _The most powerful magic of all_.

"It's the most powerful magic in all the worlds," Rumpelstiltskin continued, speaking to Charming now, "The only magic that is powerful enough to break through any curse. It must be protected at all costs."

"I-I don't think I understand," Charming sputtered, his face twisted into a confused expression, "What exactly are you asking me to do?"

"I want you to help me protect it by putting it somewhere safe," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"And where's that?" Charming sighed, getting tired of his hidden meanings and riddles.

Rumpelstiltskin formed a golden egg in his hand, placing the potion inside of it, and locking the egg, "Why," Rumpelstiltskin started, a smug look on his face, "inside the belly of a beast of course," he said, tossing the egg to Charming who caught it effortlessly.

"Why hide it?" Charming said slowly.

"Let's just say," Rumpelstiltskin started, taking a step towards Charming, speaking lowly, "I'm saving it for a rainy day."

Charming nodded his head slowly, not understanding a word of that sentence. He looked around the clearing, as if wondering what to do next, but he was really checking on Rapunzel, seeing if she was still behind her tree. She was. She had drawn her blade, holding it out in front of her. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

"There is something else," Rumpelstiltskin said. Charming turned back around slowly, facing Rumpelstiltskin.

"And what might that be, _Dark One_?" Charming sneered.

"You bring someone with you," Rumpelstiltskin said, "Someone you met in this very forest. Someone that belongs to me."

"I have no idea-"

"I belong to no one," Rapunzel stepped out of her tree, cutting of Charming's lie. He looked over his shoulder at her worriedly as she approached Rumpelstiltskin, her sword pointed out in front of her, and a blood thirsty look in her green eyes, "You're Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. The one who murdered my parents."

"You have a good memory, dearie, for someone being so young when it happened," Rumpelstiltskin smirked, scanning Rapunzel's pretty face and body, "My, my, you have grown up."

"I was eleven," Rapunzel snapped, "That is a day I shall never forget."

"Nor shall I," Rumpelstiltskin said, "I never forget the deals I make. The ones in this world and the next."

"What deal did my parents make with you?" Rapunzel demanded.

"So they did not tell you," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. Charming glanced from Rapunzel to Rumpelstiltskin nervously. He hugged the golden egg close to him.

"No, they did not. You killed them before they could get the chance," Rapunzel gritted through her teeth, "Tell me."

"Pushy, pushy, pushy. So, so, pushy. Your father had it as well," Rumpelstiltksin started, pacing back and forth, "You see..."

"Rapunzel," she said, introducing herself. She rolled her tongue as he did as he spoke.

"Ah, a very fitting name," Rumpelstiltskin noted under his breath, "Your father broke into my mansion, trying to steal a single healing flower from me. This flower was very rare in the sense that it possessed... magical qualities. Your mother was dying as she gave birth to you so your father made a deal with me. A magic flower for his only child."

Rapuznel sucked in a shaky breath. Her father tried to give her way? She lowered her sword, staring down at the leaves beneath her feet. Everything became blurry as tears filled her eyes.

"Part of the deal was that he had eleven years to get to know you. On your eleventh birthday I was to bring back what was rightfully mine, my end of the deal. _You_. But your father tried to break that deal and no one breaks deals with me... no one," he sneered, emphasising on that last part, "If you break deals with me... well... you'll end up the way your parents did. Dead!"

"Why me?" Rapunzel asked, furiously.

"Tell me, dear Rapunzel," Rumpelstiltskin said, taking a step closer to Rapuznel. She raised her sword, stopping him in his tracks, "Have you ever done anything... unique. Have you made something happen, something that you never meant to?"

Rapunzel thought hard and the only image that popped into her head was her tears healing the scrapes on her knees. She nodded her head slowly. A small smile appeared on Rumpelstiltskin's face, an ugly small smile.

"You see, Rapunzel," Rumpelstiltskin started, "the magic of that flower healed your mother, but it did much more to you, dearie. It made you powerful, magical. You now possess the magic of that golden flower... the Rapunzel flower."

Rapunzel sucked in a breath, finally understanding what he was saying. She had magic, magic inside of her. She could do the things that he could do; she had the same powers as Rumpelstilskin.

"You have magic," Rapunzel said, "Why do you need me?"

"Because your magic is special, rare," Rumpelstiltskin answered. Rapuznel expected him to say more, explain more, but he stopped there, staring at her with envy in his dark eyes, "Now," he exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "Come, Rapunzel, we all have places to be."

"I'm not going with you," Rapunzel snapped, laughing lightly.

"Oh, but you must," Rumpelstiltskin said, "No one breaks deals-"

"It seems that you have been the one to break that deal, Rumpelstiltskin," Charming said, edging closer to Rapunzel, "You killed the one who made the deal."

"That doesn't change the fact that I want her back," Rumpelstiltskin sneered, "And she will come without a fuss."

In that second, Rapunzel lifted her sword high, quickly driving it through Rumpelstiltskin's chest. He gasped as she leaned in, glaring at him, her hand still tight on the sword.

"That's for my parents," she sneered. Rapunzel let go of the sword and he staggered backwards. He looked down, a worried expression upon his face, but when he looked up he was grinning. Charming and Rapunzel both knitted their brows in confusion.

"It's not that easy, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, pulling out the sword from his chest. No blood was stained on it as he drew it out from his insides.

"But- I just- just-" Rapunzel sputtered, not understanding a thing that just happened.

"There is only one way to kill me and it is not that way. It's not that... simple," Rumpelstiltskin said. He swung Rapunzel's sword towards her neck, but something had pushed her out of the way, blocking Rumpelstiltskin's strike with his own. Rapunzel stumbled to the ground, rolling onto her stomach. She quickly turned to find Charming standing with his back to her. He stood between her and Rumpelstiltskin.

"You said that you would get me out of this forest," Charming reminded him, their swords still pushing against each others, "Rapunzel is with me so wherever I go, she goes also."

"Well," Rumpelstiltskin said, "I don't see why you need me then."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Charming barked, "How do we get out of here?"

Rapunzel rose slowly, her eyes wide as she realized that she had her way out of this forest for years!  
"Magic," Rumpelstiltskin sneered.  
Charming glanced over his shoulder at Rapunzel. They stared at each other for a long moment, reading each other's thoughts. Rapunzel nodded slowly and just as she did, Charming swung his blade around, knocking Rapunzel's sword out of his hands. Rapunzel scrambled across the ground to her sword, grabbing it and pointing it at Rumpelstiltskin with Charming doing the same by her side.

"Tell us where this beast lives," Charming demanded.

"I cannot tell you where, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin answered, "But I can tell you who."

"Not this again," Charming groaned, annoyed by how he never gave a straight forward answer.

"Tell us who," Rapunzel ordered. Rumpelstiltskin looked her up and down for a moment, scanning her face.

"Why don't we make a deal, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, "I give you the name and then you come with me."

"No-" Charming started.

"Done," Rapunzel snapped. Charming gritted his teeth, looking to Rapunzel.

"Do you really want to be his prisoner?" he asked. Rapunzel turned back to Rumpelstiltskin, ignoring Charming's question. Her answer was no. She did not want to be his captive, but she promised Charming. She promised that she would help him in his search for Snow.

"The name, please," Rapunzel said.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned in closer, an ugly smirk on his face. Purple smoke began to form around him, making him disappear, "Maleficent."

"How do we get there?" Rapunzel asked. Rumpelstiltskin didn't respond, he just smiled, the purple smoke swirling around him, "Tell us!" her voice boomed.

"I already told you, dearie," he sneered, the smoke covering his face completely, "Magic."


End file.
